


maybe im just in love when you wake me up

by Colordrained



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Drabble, Fluff, Fluffy, Its fluffy mornings ok, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Neck Kissing, Schmoop, Sleep, Somnophilia, There's probs something else so.., i don't fucking know, idk it's just short and flufffyy, its just cute, omg, peace out, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 00:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1961673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colordrained/pseuds/Colordrained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean misses waking up to Cas, so he fixes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe im just in love when you wake me up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quantity not quality work. I'm working on a biggggg story so this is just like a warm up and so I'm still posting content on here.
> 
> Enjoy Dean Winchester calling his boyfriend 'angel' 
> 
> Title is from Wake Me Up; Ed Sheeran

Cas waking up before him was not practical. It meant burnt breakfasts because of lack of supervision, coupled with a mess of a kitchen. It meant one half of the bed was startlingly cold when Dean woke. It meant a severe lack of cute morning in-bed smiles and kisses. It meant a short panic of not knowing where the angel was. It meant several mornings where Cas woke Dean with accidental noises. It was more than impractical, actually. It was disappointing. 

Dean decides that it's too disappointing to not fix, and so while he sips his coffee and stares at a Castiel who is fixated on an ancient text, he says something. 

"Cas. Will you stay in bed with me tomorrow morning for a couple hours? Like, just, not wake up at ass o'clock in the morning? Lay with me for a while?" 

Cas glances up at him, then dramatically sets his book down, "Dean you know I lose several hours of productivity when I do that. I already lose time because of sleeping and all these necessary human tasks...I have to take advantage of-"

"I know, I know, Cas. I just want you to do it once, if you'd be okay with that. I miss not waking up to you, as stupid as that sounds." 

"Dean all you have to do is walk down the stairs-"

"Cas I'm not gonna force you, I'd just like it to happen once or twice."

Cas presses his lips together, "Yes. Um, this translation can wait, Dean. I'll lay with you for a while tomorrow." He smiles a bit, trying to make Dean do the same. 

"Thank you," Dean does return the grin, "Thank you angel," he gets up and bends down to kiss Cas on the cheek. Cas, having none of that half-assed affection, grabs his face and kisses him fully. Dean hums.

"You taste wonderful," Cas mutters, standing up to kiss him more. 

"Coffee flavored kisses are pretty good, I'd agree." 

"Your kisses are always pretty good. The coffee is just a nice touch."

"Once again, I agree."

***********

It's 8:46 and Dean groans when he hears Cas having a fucking conniption on his side of the bed. He's grabbing more sheets and then throwing them off, squeezing the pillow and trying to find a comfy spot, and making plenty of noise through it all. 

"Cas. Calm down." 

"I _cannot_ calm down Dean, how in the hell do you sleep this late, this is so-" 

Dean rolls over and sucks a couple hard kisses into his neck without warning. Cas submits immediately; relaxing into the mattress and letting out a slow breath. 

"Yeah," Dean says against his skin, "You can calm down. Just lay here, angel. Just close your eyes." 

Dean cuddles up to his side and kisses his shoulder softly. 

"This isn't so bad, I guess," Cas says.

Dean huffs out a laugh, "Yeah. It's nice. We can get up in a half hour, okay?" 

"Okay, Dean." 

"Love you, Cas." 

**********

The next morning, Dean wakes up at 9:12 with an index finger tracing stars over his hip. 

"Mmmm," Dean grins, "that's fucking nice." 

Cas looks up at him, "It always helps me when I feel upset. Also your hips are nice." 

"Thank you, please keep that up."

"Of course, Dean."

"You know," Dean says, "This is perfect. This is the best way I could imagine waking up."

"I couldn't disagree with that," Cas says back.

They lay there, Cas tracing stars on his skin and Dean just loving everything, for half of the day. Cas doesn't complain once.

**********

Cas gets back into his habit of waking up early, but not before waking Dean up temporarily for a goodmorning kiss. Dean is perfectly okay with this. 

*********

Two weeks later Cas sleeps in until 10:04, where he is (rudley) awoken by none other than Dean. It's okay, though, because Dean wakes him up with his mouth around Cas's dick. 

Cas goes through the whole sheet-clutching-moan-eliciting-back-arching-unimaginably-wonderful-orgasm thing, and is finally met with a, "Goodmorning, Castiel."

"What the hell was that, Dean Winchester?"

"Sleeping in has its perks. You don't believe me, so I showed you." 

Cas lets his head loll back against the bed, "Fuck you. That was great." 

Dean raises an eyebrow and plops down next to him, "I'm confused." 

"I love waking up early, but now I have that as an option." 

Dean laughs, "Don't worry, you can just sleep in every once and a while and I can probably help you out." 

Cas looks at him for a minute, then kisses him. He then pins Dean's arms to the mattress and kisses down his chest, "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, Yes, Of course." 

Cas proceeds to return the favor as well as Dean could ever hope. Suddenly, they could both care less when they wake up, so long as this is waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't rly expect any feedback bc it's so short and pointless, but comments are wonderful :) hope you liked it! X


End file.
